Forever yours
by hellsbells101
Summary: It's been a while but the famous couple Finn Huson and Rachel Berry are back in Lima. Can they help the others convince a new generation that Glee isn't the end of the world? One-shot


**Forever yours**

Disclaimer I don't own Glee or the song Faithfully.

A/N I missed this show when I was studying abroad but I finally caught up and I couldn't help but write this short fic.

The regional's had more of an effect than two members of new directions could have ever predicted. Even more than his declaration of love, that cleared the air immensely between the pair. Their duet of Faithfully had blown away a talent scout. He was impressed with not only their individual talent but also the powerful chemistry that existed between Rachel and Finn.

Marco had been quick to sign them up and help them develop. It was more involved than usual for an Agent but he saw the potential here for mega stardom and sure enough, his instincts had proved correct. Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry had hit the kind of Fame that made everyone envious. They were Hollywood's' golden couple and anytime they did a musical movie together it was a smash; Broadway shows run would sell out within hours.

However, unlike many Hollywood couples they were keen to make sure they never forgot their routes. It helped with at least bi-annual visits back to Lima, Ohio to visit their Parents.

They always had a great amount of fun in how they could trick the paparazzi and loose their tails. In the recent years, it had involved wigs, full disguises and decoy cars. This time it had involved all three. Still with some small luck, they had managed to touch down without a snap in sight.

Feeling an odd sense of nostalgia, they visited the high school. They knew that Quinn and Puck would be haunting the halls somewhere after all; they were head football coach and head cheerleading coach.

The amazing thing about high school was that you could be the most famous couple in the world. If you adopt a pose as if you were a nobody then you could walk on by. With an impish grin Finn knocked on the door, "Can we come in Miss."

Quinn turned in delight, "Sure thing. Although I'm not sure what advice I could give to you."

They were enjoying catching up. Many had been surprised by the serious relationship that had developed between Quinn and Puck. Well apart from Finn and Rachel who had seen the connection between the pair grow as Quinn's pregnancy progressed. There catch-up was interrupted by Mr Schuster who hadn't noticed the couple, "Hey Quinn I was wondering if I could get your's and Pucks help in convincing the kids that Glee club does not mean the end of the world.

A large grin spread across her face and as innocently as she could manage, "Well you know me and Puck are happy to do it but I can think of a better pair."

She drew his focus to the infamous couple, he warmly greeted them and hugs were exchanged, "Hey it's great to see you guys. So what do you say for old time's sake?"

They share a look and grin before chorusing, "Faithfully."

The others in the room grinned understanding the significance of the song for the couple. Mr Schuester grinned, "Well we'll wait till the kids are settled before sneaking you to the back of the hall. Shall we see if we can find our Football coach wondering Finn?"

Finn definitely wanted to; if they were going to perform one song then he was going to see if the other two males wanted to impress their women.

Puck was surprised to see his old friend in Lima, "How buddy. What's the matter Hollywood not treating you right?"

Finn chuckled as he clapped Puck's back, "Just fine. Congrats though on actually managing to make the team as successful as the cheerleaders."

Puck smirked, "So what you up to?"

"Your wife's sneaky and convinced me and Rach to perform to prove that Glee isn't all bad things."

Puck turned to his old teacher, "You hoping this one won't be filled with as much drama as our own club was."

Will chuckled; a lot had changed in the intervening years. The relationships had eventually settled down with everyone ending up with the right person, including himself with Emma, "It would be preferable I'm not as young as I use to be."

Finn had a mischievous grin, "Well I had a suggestion that I figured would make the school eager and make our wives love us. . ." He trailed leaving the challenge implicit.

Puck though was too curious, "What you got Buddy?"

"We do Can't fight this feeling."

The guys though thought about this and they couldn't really think of a downside this. "Great idea. Wanna hide in my office so you don't get mobbed before the performance?"

Finn let out a visible sigh of relief, "That would be good."

A little while later one of his stars barged in, in a strop, "Sir you have to have a word with Mr Schuester

He is demanding I join Glee."

Finn who had ducked behind the door was valiantly trying to stop from laughter it was such a familiar situation.

Puck was also finding great amusement, "Well I'll find out the situation after this afternoon's assembly. Adam I guarantee it is one that you will not want to miss."

The time for the performance was closing in. All had noted that their was an empty seat between Coach Fabery-Puckerman and Mrs Schuester.

The rooms noise quietened as Mr Schuester took centre stage, "I know some of you think the idea of Glee is _lame,_" the titters of laughter seemed to confirm the statement. The audience was a little confused by the evil grin that spread across Mr Schuester face, "Well two former old members decided to help their old teacher out and perform this afternoon. Hit it."

The auditorium was blacked out when the strong vocals of Finn started.

_I may run until the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round _

_your on my mind._

Gasps ran through the crowd as they realised who was singing for them. These were upgraded to squeals when Rachel joined in. They were al mesmerised by the performance the famous couple only had eyes for each other.

_Restless hearts Sleep alone tonight _

_Sending all my love along the wire _

The crowd loved it when they started to harmonise and sing together it was like a dream for some of their biggest fans.

_They say the road ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me _

Applause thundered when they finished the performance. Once the din quietened Rachel who was holding Finn's hand spoke up, "We were discovered at the regional finals of the show choir competition."

The crowd was very curious when Finn showed Rachel to an empty seat. He was then joined on stage by coach Puckerman and Mr Schuester.

Puck was the one to speak up, "Now I was in the Glee club along with my wife and friends. Now let me say this music can be used for many reasons. This is a song for our wives."

Excitement ran through the crowds, they couldn't believe that their teacher, football coach and _the_ Finn Hudson were going to perform together. Quite a few realise that Glee might not be such a bad idea. None realised what good voices their Spanish teacher and Football coach had. The football team and Adam especially noted the looks their wives were giving them and realised what Coach was hinting at.

It seemed their was some definite pluses to Glee and music in general. Adam made a note to tell the coach not to bother to fight his punishment. As they left the hall Finn stopped him and gave him a little bit of knowledge, "You should know I ended up in Glee exactly the same way. Now excuse us. We have to go and visit my parents before heading back to New York."

It really did go to show that anything could happen if you just let it.

A/N This is a one-shot for now. I have too many stories i am currently writing. That being said i might write a story about the intervening years and how the characters ended up where they are if there is interest.


End file.
